Happy birthday, Mommy!
by Eszie
Summary: It's Sydney Volt's birthday and her little family has a strange gift for her. Special story for skscutie


_This story is for my best friend, skscutie! Because it's your birthday, I thought that you would like a present like this.  
I hope you love it and Happy Birthday, skscutie!  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

_P.S. Molly and Sydney belong to skscutie ;-)_

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Momm****y!**

Ray woke up. It was half past six in the morning and his sweet wife was another year older. He got up from his bed and he got dressed. Ray looked to Sydney and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. Sydney groaned and she turned around. Ray smiled and he walked out of the bedroom. He walked to another door and he knocked softly on the door. "Sweetie, time to get up." he said and he opened the door. He walked into a girl's room; his little girl's room. "Come on Molly, time to get up."

Molly turned around. "I don't want to go to school, daddy."

Ray laughed a little bit and he walked to Molly's bed. "It's mommy's birthday, Molly." He gave Molly a kiss on her cheek. "Remember we would set the table for mommy so she wouldn't have to do that."

Molly turned around and she looked into her father's eyes. "And we are going to give her gifts, right?"

Ray nodded and he walked to the wardrobe. "I'll pick some clothes and then we're going to set the table." he said and Molly jumped out of her bed. "Let me see." Ray said and he pulled out a red sweater and black trousers. "What do you think, is this alright?" Ray said; he absolutely had no idea what Molly should wear.

"I think so." Molly said and she pulled on her clothes while Ray walked down stairs. A year or two ago, he and Molly almost ruined the kitchen. Normally Sydney took care of breakfast and dinner, but that one day at Mother's day, Ray and Molly wanted to surprise her, but it didn't end like they both wanted to end. Right now, at her birthday, they wouldn't give her breakfast on bed, but they would set table, so she could sleep some more minutes.

After Ray just finished with setting the table when he heard some footsteps running down the stairs. "Molly, quick, mommy is coming." Ray called to his daughter and Molly sat down quickly with her birthday present.

"Ray! Why didn't you call me? I'll be too late at work like this!" Sydney called when she ran into the kitchen. "I have to…" she looked up when she saw Ray and Molly sitting there. "You two already set the table." she said and she looked to Ray and Molly.

"Happy birthday, mommy!" Molly said with a smile and she gave Sydney a big kiss on her cheek.

Sydney chuckled and she gave Molly a big hug. "Thank you, sweetie." she said and she gave Molly a kiss on her cheek. Sydney looked to Ray. "So you two set the table?"

"Molly did the most of it." Ray said with a smile and he walked to his wife. "Happy birthday, Sydney." he said and he gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Are you going to open the presents now?" Molly asked and Sydney smiled.

"Sure, honey." she said and Molly gave Sydney a gift. "I'm curious what's in it." Sydney opened the gift and laughed a little bit when she saw what was in it.

"Don't you like it?" Molly asked while her lower lip started to tremble.

"I love it, Molly, thank you." Sydney said and she gave Molly another kiss.

"Molly, would you grab my present?" Ray asked. "It's in the hallway, in the on of the lower drawers."

"Okay!" Molly said and she ran away.

"So, what did she give you?" Ray said with a smile.

"A garden set" Sydney laughed. "A pink one!"

Ray laughed. Sydney didn't really like it to be in the garden, but he guessed that Molly would love to help her mommy with the garden with this kit. "Maybe Molly wanted it, that she figured that you would like it as well."

"Daddy!" Molly said as she ran into the kitchen. "I found your present!" Molly gave Ray a little box.

"Thank you, short stack." Ray said with a smile and he gave Sydney her present.

"Hm, it's a little bit small, don't you think?" Sydney said with a teasing smile.

"Small but good." Ray said and Sydney laughed while she opened the little box. "Well, what do you think of it?"

"It's beautiful." Sydney said and she gave Ray a kiss on his lips. "Thank you." In the box were two diamond drop earrings.

"Everything for you, my darling." Ray said and Sydney chuckled.

"Come on, let's have breakfast, otherwise we'll be late for work." she said.

"_I_ would be late for work, not you." Ray said and Sydney looked to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're free today." Ray gave her a big smile.

"You are so wonderful sometimes."

---

Sydney sighed. It was late at night and she just got rid of the latest guests. A birthday was nice, but it was such a mess always afterwards. Happily enough she had a husband now who would take care of that. Right now, he was cleaning everything, so she could relax in the living room a little bit. The kids were already asleep; Ray put them to bed a few hours ago and now had Sydney her Sydney-moment.

"Well, everything is clean again." Ray said when he walked into the living room. He gave Sydney a glass of whine and he sat down next to her. "Glad that this is all over again?" Ray asked with a smile.

Sydney nodded. "Getting presents is fun, but the rest of this day, it's too much for me."

Ray smiled. "Well, it's all over now." he said and he gave her a kiss on her lips. Sydney snuggled into Ray's chest and Ray placed his arm around her. "Be happy it's only once a year." he whispered in her ear.

Sydney laughed. "Actually, twice a year. You've Mother's day too."

Ray chuckled. "That's true." he said and they started to talk about some stuff.

"Well, I'm tired so I guess I'll go to our bed." Sydney said and she stood up.

"I don't think so." Ray said and he pulled Sydney back on the couch.

"Ray?! What on earth…?" Sydney looked to her husband and she wondered why he acted so strange.

"You'll see." Ray said with a big smile. He placed the glasses away and he put out the lights. "Close your eyes." Ray whispered in Sydney's ear and Sydney closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Ray picked her up and Sydney gave a little scream. "Ray! What…"

"I have just one little present left for you." Ray said and Sydney smiled.

"Let me guess, it's in our bedroom?" she said when Ray carried her into their bedroom. Ray nodded and gave her a kiss on her lips. "This is the best birthday gift." Sydney said while Ray closed the door with his foot.


End file.
